Providing charging stations for electric vehicles (EV) is very desirable.
The price of commercial intelligent public charging stations is usually considered to be quite high by potential customers.
On the other end, the operation of non-intelligent public charging stations can also be costly for various reasons.
The issue with prior art charging stations is that the operational cost can be very high. Electricity rates are different for business customers than for residential customers. Notably, the electricity rate depends on consumption patterns and power use. As a direct consequence, the impact from a charging station can be huge since it is integrated in the overall consumption of a building for instance. As a consequence, this may deter some building owners to provide charging stations in their premises.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for managing power demand that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the present disclosure will be apparent from review of the drawings and description below.